Trahisons
by kalpana R Saotome
Summary: -Perdóname, Marinette... -murmuro lavándose la cara con frustración. Recordando todo lo que tendría que hacer en algunas horas. Reviviendo en su mente como había comenzado todo aquello, hace tan solo un par de meses atrás. Preparándose para dejar de ser el héroe de París y convertirse en el peor de todos los villanos, un traidor. (Fic dedicado a: @AnyNaradeNoir)


**Miraculous: Les aventures de Ladybug et Cat Noir no me pertenece, escribo esto por entretenerme y entretener sin animos de lucro ¡gracias por leer!**

 **Att: Kalpana R.S**

 **Advertencia: Esta es una historia bastante extraña que contiene lemon. Nada especial, solo una idea muy subida de tono, así que si no les gusta el lemon o son menores de edad POR FAVOR RETÍRENSE Ya están avisados, por si deciden continuar :)**

 **Fic dedicado a: AnyNaradeNoir**

 **(Marinette/Ladybug y Adrien/Cat Noir)**

 **¡Comencemos!**

 **.**

En la sombra de la habitación, Marinette se hallaba de pie frente al diván cuando Chat Noir llego a su cita nocturna de todas las noches. El héroe observo su figura con la luz de la luna, aquella que la iluminaba en un costado y sus ojos color verde esmeralda rápidamente delinearon las anchas caderas, la estrecha cintura y el hermoso rostro de aquella chica que tanto amaba.

De inmediato, sintió como su pulso se aceleraba ante la tentadora visión de Marinette con aquella ropa interior de encaje negro que cubría su delicado cuerpo, el mismo que tanto deseaba tocar. Aquel que estaba seguro, después de aquella noche extrañaría a cada segundo.

-Son casi las tres. Llegas tarde, pensé que ya no vendrías –dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. El no respondió, tampoco se movió. Simplemente continúo mirándola fijamente -¿Estas bien?

Chat Noir asintió ante la confusión de su novia mientras se acercaba a ella con pasos lentos, como los de un felino acechando a su presa. Cosa que irónicamente resultaba ser todo lo contrario, pues era ella quien lo había acorralado con aquella sorpresa.

Esa noche el rubio tenía planeado hablar con ella y terminar la relación, desilusionarla y alejarla de su vida para siempre antes de que ella lo hiciera. Antes de que ella lo odiara por lo que estaba a punto de hacer al día siguiente, frente a todo Paris.

-Minou, ¿Te ocurre algo? –insistió ella, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-No, yo... Nada –apuro a responder el chico de manera torpe –Es solo que... No me esperaba esto... Yo...

-¿Y te gusta? –lo interrumpió Marinette.

Una vez más, la débil iluminación le dio un vistazo de su perfil angelical y sus delicadas formas femeninas. Sus dos orbes de color zafiro estaban nublados por una lujuria que el chico rápidamente imagino, también transmitían los suyos propios.

-Me encanta –confeso en un murmullo –Pero...

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el cálido contacto de los labios de su novia. Aquel beso sorpresa logro estremecerlo y sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, se permitió corresponderlo mientras acariciaba el largo cabello negro azabache de ella, enterrando sus dedos entre aquellos mechones desobedientes y con el corazón latiéndole descontrolado mientras la atraía hacia su cuerpo para sentarla sobre sus piernas.

El pequeño cuerpo de su novia adornado en la fina lencería se apegó al del héroe de Paris, quien sentía como su propio cuerpo ya reclamaba la desnudez de ambos ante el ardor en su interior. En especial cuando la intimidad de ella rozó su erección sobre la ajustada tela del pantalón.

-Te amo tanto...–susurro Marinette acariciando el rostro del joven.

Chat Noir sintió una punzada en su pecho.

-Y yo a ti, Marinette... Tú eres mi vida y haría lo que sea por protegerte, lo sabes ¿Cierto?

Con una sonrisa en los labios, Marinette asintió antes de tomar el cascabel de Chat Noir y comenzar a bajarlo lentamente. Incapaz de notar el temor y la desesperación del rubio al decir aquello. Demasiado feliz con su cercanía y las poderosas mariposas que solo él era capaz de provocarle en su estómago.

Luego le pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello y le suspiró en el oído, presionando sus senos contra el pecho ahora descubierto del rubio, quien finalmente perdió el control. Fue en ese entonces que el tiempo se convirtió en lo menos importante para Chat Noir.

Porque aquella mujer desprendía un embriagante aroma a jazmines y sus labios sabían a miel pura. Porque ella enloquecía todos sus sentidos cuando lo besaba. Cuando le mordía los labios y los delineaba lentamente con la lengua. Porque aquello lo excitaba de sobremanera, cada roce avivaba más el fuego de su boca y provocaba que su sangre hirviera... Porque la amaba con toda el alma y sabía que después de aquella noche, la chica seria intocable para él.

Intentando olvidarse del mañana, Chat Noir dejo que sus manos recorrieran el camino terso de su cuerpo, acariciando sus piernas largas y bien formadas, palpando sus glúteos firmes, trazando la sensual curva de su espalda y el abdomen plano. Intentando olvidar la traición que estaba a punto de cometer, se aferró a cada parte de ella con una fuerza pasional tan grande que no pudo evitar dejar sus dedos marcados en la piel de su amada, quien suspiraba sugestivamente entre los besos a cada contacto.

Cuando menos se había dado cuenta, el traje del héroe yacía en algún lugar del suelo. La hombría de Chat Noir luchaba por poseerla en ese preciso momento, pero intentaba controlarse pues era aquel juego anticipatorio lo que precisamente más le excitaba. Así que sin mucho cuidado, le arranco todo lo que la cubría de encima y se colocó sobre ella en el diván, siguiendo un arranque casi primitivo y lleno de desesperación.

Un aire denso y cargado de erotismo llenaba la habitación. El cuerpo de ambos ardía como los mil Infiernos y estimularla con caricias era lo que más disfrutaba Chat Noir de todo eso. Qué sensación de satisfacción más grande lo embargaba cuando la llevaba al límite de tal modo que ella era incluso capaz de rogar, entre gemidos entrecortados, que la hiciera suya.

Con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios, Chat Noir la ignoraba y continuaba llevándola hasta el borde de la locura, recorriendo cada parte de su anatomía. Porque conocía todo lo que le gustaba gracias a las muchas noches que habían hecho el amor.

Así que tomando los turgentes pechos de Marinette entre sus manos y percibiendo con su tacto la suavidad, Chat Noir comenzó a saborearlos con su lengua y sus dientes por un largo rato, probando cada rincón de esas curvas níveas.

Con un sendero de besos a lo largo de su abdomen, poco a poco llego hasta su intimidad mientras ella arqueaba la espalda y emitía pequeños suspiros. Cuando finalmente Chat Noir hundió su cabeza entre las piernas de Marinette, comenzó a explorar el área circundante antes de ir acercándose lentamente hasta llegar al clítoris para después, acariciarlo con una brisa de aliento cálido. Logrando que la chica se estremeciera.

Encantado de su reacción, Chat Noir continúo ahora dándole un delicado beso, uno lento y dulce, usando poca presión antes de atreverse a atrapar el clítoris entre sus labios y chuparlo suavemente. Usando también de vez en cuando su lengua para explorar la entrada de Marinette e intentar penetrarla.

La chica por su parte solo permanecía acostada con las piernas abiertas y los pies plantados al lado de los hombros de su pareja, quien se encontraba acostado boca abajo, pronto comenzó a soltar exigentes quejidos mientras decía su nombre y movía suavemente la pelvis.

Satisfecho de aquellos maravillosos sonidos, Chat Noir se remojo dos dedos antes de insertarlos dentro Marinette para después comenzar a estimularla un poco más. Disfrutando de como aquello provocaba que la chica acariciara esporádicamente sus cabellos dorados. Encantado por poder disfrutar de aquel punto tan sensible en el cuerpo de su novia; aquel en donde se permitía impregnar el salvaje y excitante sabor de su humedad.

-Eres deliciosa –comento Chat Noir, quien sin poder evitarlo levantaba el rostro por momentos para ver completamente fascinado los gestos de su amada, mientras todo su cuerpo le exigía terminar con la tortura que sentía.

Necesitaba entrar en ella y hacerla suya. Sentía el palpitar de su miembro ansioso por entrar en contacto con la calidez de ella pero se contuvo, porque el simple hecho de verla en ese estado y saberse el responsable lo enloquecía. Porque le satisfacían sus súplicas de placer cuando apenas rozaba los labios sobre su intimidad.

-Por favor, sigue... -rogo ella sintiendo como estaba a punto de llegar a la gloria. Sin embargo, Chat Noir se detuvo justo antes -¿Qué...? Pero...

-Lo siento, princesa –la interrumpió el un poco divertido ante la mirada asesina de la chica –Pero tiendes a quedarte dormida, y luego ¿Quién me ayudara a mí con este problema? –pregunto antes de tomar su miembro y comenzar a acariciarlo.

En otros momentos no le habría importado darle todo el placer que la chica le pedía y dejarla dormir, pero esa noche sería la última vez que estarían juntos... Así que realmente necesitaba que no lo abandonara. Quería llegar hasta el final y grabarlo con fuego en su memoria.

Gateando hasta quedar sobre ella y cuidando de no lastimarla con su peso, Chat Noir la beso en los labios. Permitiéndole a Marinette degustar su propio sabor mientras frotaba su hombría sobre la húmeda intimidad de ella.

Un temblor la recorrió de pies a cabeza al sentir ese tacto que tanto conocía rozándola de manera ascendente y descendente.

-Te amo Marinette... Eres el amor de mi vida –jadeo Chat Noir cortando con el beso y acelerando la fricción –Te amo y te deseo, jamás podría hacer esto si no fuera contigo.

En medio de todo el placer, Marinette se le quedó mirándolo con los ojos brillantes por aquella afirmación.

-Yo también te amo, Chat Noir... Y te deseo tanto como tú a mí –respondió ella con dificultad –Nadie jamás podría ocupar tu lugar –añadió acariciando su rostro con ternura.

Fue en ese momento que ambos se dieron cuenta de que tenían todo el cuerpo perlado por el sudor. Sin embargo, eso poco les importaba pues todo se perdía entre las ansias enfermas y los jadeos insinuantes que manifestaban.

Por lo que sólo bastó mirarla durante un segundo, sentirse rodeado de aquel sofocante calor y una frase de los labios de ella teñidos de rosa, ligeramente hinchados por los besos recibidos de él para volverse completamente loco.

-Soy tuya, Chat Noir... Soy solo tuya.

¡Oh, dios! ¡Claro que lo era! Marinette era suya, solo suya...Al menos, por ahora. Al menos esa noche, hasta que ella descubriera por las noticias la traición que pensaba hacerle a Ladybug y lo repudiara. Al menos hasta que se olvidara de él y lo remplazara por alguien más.

Sintiendo su corazón romperse ante la simple idea de verla con alguien más, de imaginar a otro en su lugar o escuchar la voz de ella en su cabeza diciéndole "te amo" a otro... Chat Noir se dejó guiar por los celos y entro en ella haciéndola gemir con fuerza. Agradeciendo que los padres de la chica no se encontraran en casa.

¡Que mágico era adentrarse en la estrechez y calidez de Marinette! Era demasiado para Chat Noir, quien sonrió al verla retorcerse antes de embestirla con tanta fuerza que hacía rechinar un poco el diván.

Marinette se sintió desfallecer mientras enterraba las uñas en la espalda del héroe felino, rodeándole la cintura con sus piernas y gimiendo con mayor fuerza a cada estocada.

-Más, más, más...

Chat Noir acelero todavía más el ritmo, sabiendo que podría incluso haber muerto allí mismo y sería completamente feliz. Porque se hallaban unidos, como si fueran uno solo. Ambos ahogando los jadeos entre miles de besos hambrientos y con la expresión de éxtasis más grande que podían regalarse.

Pasado algún tiempo, el rubio bajo el ritmo de sus embestidas porque sentía que ya no podía soportar más tanto frenesí. Gruñendo un poco al notar como las sensaciones eran mil veces más intensas de ese modo. Porque el interior de ella se contraía y abrasaba la carne de su miembro tortuosamente. Era el suplicio más placentero que podía existir en todo el mundo.

De un momento a otro, Marinette empujo un poco al chico y tomo asiento sobre él. Haciéndolo delirar con la cadencia de sus caderas mientras él se entregaba a su total dominio. Observándola embelesado con la débil luz de la ventana, tomándola de sus caderas y dejándose perder en sus movimientos al ritmo vertiginoso que exigía su deseo.

-Te amo, Chat Noir... Te amo –comenzó a decir ella entre gemidos, mientras se apoyaba en el hombro de su novio y continuaba moviéndose, esta vez con más rapidez. Dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla, uno tan suave como el roce de un pétalo de flor –Te amo tanto.

¡Maldición! Aquel último suspiro en el oído del felino nuevamente le provoco un horrible pinchazo en el corazón, lastimándolo sin piedad. ¡Dios, él también la amaba! ¡La adoraba en cuerpo y alma! Ella era la mujer de su vida, no Ladybug. ¡Ella era la mujer con la que deseaba pasar el resto de sus días!

Acallando a su cerebro, Chat Noir aparto a Marinette y volvió a colocarse sobre ella para después acariciar con sus manos aquella parte que dulcemente le estaba ofreciendo ella, humedeciéndola aún más con su tacto pausado mientras la besaba en los labios. Gozando del lujurioso ruido de sus bocas encontrándose con necesidad.

Luego una de sus manos volvió a tomar su miembro para comenzar a embestirla con fiereza, hasta sentir como con cada movimiento entraba más en ella, quien abría las piernas maravillosamente y arañaba su espalda. Ambos sabiendo que estaban a punto de llegar al final.

Pasado algún tiempo, finalmente se vació toda aquella tensión sofocante en Chat Noir cuando la escucho alcanzar el éxtasis. Ya que casi al mismo tiempo, el chico se convulsiono con un gruñido gutural de pura victoria. Notando como la sensibilidad a flor de piel agudizaba todos sus sentidos en aquella liberación casi divina de ambos. El perfil de Marinette, su calor, su intimidad y su Amor era lo único que importaba en esos momentos. El saber que ella era suya, completamente suya, así como él se sentía solo de ella.

Por lo que reposando en su pecho, aún unida a Chat Noir, Marinette cerró los ojos durante unos minutos. Hasta que la respiración de ambos se fue normalizando. Y cuando se calmó del todo, se abrazó al rubio, aprovechando el poco espacio para ambos sobre el diván para no dejar ni un solo centímetro de lejanía. Haciéndolo sentir la fragilidad de su cuerpo agotado mientras sus ojos cerraban lentamente, disfrutando del silencio compartido que los invitaba a quedarse dormidos.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué las cosas tenían que ser así? ¿Por qué tenía que haberla involucrado en su vida? Ella era lo mejor que le había pasado pero Ladybug siempre tuvo razón al decir que era peligroso conocer la identidad de ambos o involucrarse con alguien más, al decir que Hawk Moth podía dañarlos y amenazarlos con cualquier información que tuviera. ¡Pero que torpe había sido!

Con cuidado, Chat Noir miro a la azabache, notando de inmediato que esta se había quedado profundamente dormida. Era tan hermosa, tan adorable, tan dulce... Tan perfecta.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Chat Noir aun desnudo la cargo en sus brazos y con sumo cuidado camino con ella hasta la cama, lugar en donde la depósito para después cubrirla con la sedosa tela de las sábanas. Sonriendo con ternura al verla abrazar una de sus almohadas.

Luego procedió a vestirse y le dio un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios antes de marcharse. Logrando llegar rápidamente hasta su habitación en donde finalmente, escucho el odioso ruido de su anillo avisando que pronto volvería a ser Adrien Agreste.

-Perdóname, Marinette... -murmuro lavándose la cara con frustración. Recordando todo lo que tendría que hacer en algunas horas. Reviviendo en su mente como había comenzado todo aquello, hace tan solo un par de meses atrás.

Preparándose para dejar de ser el héroe de París y convertirse en el peor de todos los villanos, un traidor.

 **Notas de autora:**

 **¡Hola, hi, nihao, namaste!**

 **Okey... Se que es un poco extraña la idea de la historia, pero en mi mente no sonó tan loca jajaja En cuanto al lemon, ¡Por favor, no me odien! Se que no fue muy bueno pero tengo que aclarar que no es mi fuerte escribir cosas "hot" (Como ya lo habrán notado) igual espero que no quedara taaaan mal :)**

 **Esta historia esta dedicada con mucho cariño a mi hermosa Kitty Any, lamento mucho la enorme demora que tuve para darte este regalito (Que ya te debía desde hace tiempo) Espero que te agrade mínimo un poquito (Porque me cuesta mucho hacer cosas subidas de tono xD) y si no, que al menos te entretenga por un rato. Te adoro nena, eres una gran amiga :3**

 **Ya por ultimo, le doy las gracias a todosdicenporahi por la bella portada que amablemente le hizo a la historia. Me encanta tu trabajo Tina, te quedo divina :D**

 **En fin, gracias por leer esto, dudas, comentarios y quejas ya saben dónde.**

 **¿Y qué? ¿Merezco review? Jejeje**

 **¡Adiós, good bye, sayonara... alvida!**


End file.
